You Can't Leave Without Saying Goodbye
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall screws up or so he thinks and is rushing his little ass to the airport before James' flight leaves. Will he make it in time? This is a bipolar story that includes angst, humor, romance and Carlos Garcia choking up his lungs.


**You Can't Leave Without Saying Goodbye**

As Kendall ran through the busy L.A airport, the thought running over and over in his head was _I'm so stupid, so stupid, I'm stupid so so stupid!_

The blonde could hear Carlos and Logan running behind him, but he didn't care. The only thought (besides him telling himself that he was stupid) going through his head was to catch James before he boarding his flight back to Minnesota.

Before everyone freaks out, _yes_, Kendall and James did have a fight but it wasn't heated to the point where the pretty boy up and left but _no_, James is NOT leaving BTR because of it; he's leaving because a family member just died and his older brother Shane (who was also in L.A when he heard about the news) told him to just meet him there and they'd catch a flight together back home.

And stupid Kendall just had to pick a fight with his boyfriend after he just heard about one of his cousins getting shot.

Really, though! It wasn't Kendall's fault that he didn't know! He just came in to the room and started yelling at James for doing something that now he can't remember... it was probably stupid anyways. All that mattered was James stormed out on him and he didn't go after him. It was only around 4 did Logan come in and yell at him for yelling at James when he was in a bad state.

Kendall had no effing clue on what Logan was talking about until the smart boy told him about James going to meet his brother at the airport to fly home at five thirty.

The blonde never gave Logan a chance to explain _why _he was doing that; he just ran out the apartment like a mad men, thinking that James had had enough with him and decided to quit BTR.

Of course he chuckled at that thought because hello, that was James Diamond he was talking/thinking about. But he was still worried.

He was still worried now as he ran past people and their luggage, frantically seeking out his tall boyfriend (maybe ex...).

Logan figured out why Kendall was freaking out and was trying to tell him but damn, it was tiring, speaking and running at the same time. No. Speaking and _trying to keep up with the insane blonde who was knocking everyone down in his path was tiring_.

"Kendall!" the smart boy yelled and immediately started puffing and huffing out short breaths.

"Kendall! What is Kendall doing, Logie? And what are _we _doing?" Carlos asked as he ran next to his out of breath friend. The Latino wasn't tired or panting hard like Logan, but he was confused.

All he knew was that Logan ran out of the apartment like a mad man and he was running after him and then somehow he was chasing Logan _and _Kendall on the streets of L.A. He was even more confused when they ran inside the airport.

Logan couldn't answer him back, due to the lack of air he was getting through his lungs. Poor Logan. He was so out of shape.

Kendall on the other hand, was not. But the blonde stopped a little ways ahead of them and fished out his phone. It was 5:15 and he knew James would be boarding or was _already _boarding.

The bushy browed boy dialed James' familar number praying that his boyfriend would pick up.

He did.

"What the hell do you want?" James' voice sounded icy but Kendall heard some of his words breaking and knew the pretty boy was trying to hold it together.

"Where are you?" Kendall panted out, hearing sneakers on the ground pound up next to him.

"I'm at the airport but I'm guessing you're in our room, still pissed off at me." James growled and Kendall winced. And what was worse was that he couldn't remember _why _he'd been so mad at the brunette.

"What gate? You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" the last question caught James off guard and Kendall didn't know he said it until he said it.

"W-what?" James' tone lost its coldness and switched to confusion. "What are-"

"Just, what gate are you at? I'm here, okay? Just tell me where you are and let me apologize." Kendall's voice cracked this time.

"I'm already on the plane Kendall, but I'll hear an apology over the phone."

Kendall felt the tears build up and held in a hiccup. "W-where are you going?" he whispered, his voice gone. He really hoped James decided to take a mini vacation to not Minnesota. He really hoped James didn't break up with him or-"

"Minnesota. Not like you care though, right?" James' voice went cold again and Kendall rubbed his hands over his face.

"I d-do, Jamie, I just-"

"Just tell me sorry- BITCH, excuse you! Can't you see I'm walking? Oh, now you want to glare at me? Please. And those shoes are ugly, by the way. Hideous. Just like your face-" _SLAP!_

Kendall flinched at the sound and heard Logan say, "You did kind of deserve that, dude."

"Shut up." Kendall froze at the voice. "So, Kendall. I'm still waiting for that apology." the blonde turned around slowly and stared at James' beautiful figure.

"H-how? Aren't you? Huh?" was all the blonde could manage. James walked forward (a red hand print on his cheek) until he stood directly in front of his confused looking boyfriend.

"Sorry would have just worked fine, Blondie, but okay." James leaned forward and captured Kendall's lips with his own. The blonde tried to pull away but James kept a firm grip on his hips and his chin.

So he just went with it.

They probably stood there, lips locked and moving together slowly, for maybe 5 seconds before Carlos coughed (very violently) loudly.

James was the one who tried pulling away, but Kendall had a death grip on his neck and kept him close to him. The pretty boy had no probelm with that and the two kissed happily for a full minute before pulling away.

By this time, little ol' Carlitos was hacking his brains out.

Kendall ignored this (and Logan telling Carlos to quit it) and stared at James. "What the hell were you talking about?" the brunette asked, moving some blonde hair away from Kendall's face.

"Huh, about what?"

"Me breaking up with you, doofus."

Kendall trained his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "I thought you were going to because of our fight." emerald eyes looked up, meeting surprised hazel ones. "I am so sorry, James, really. I can't even remember why I was yelling at you but that wasn't cool of me and I'm sorry."

James kissed the corner of Kendall's mouth and said softly, "No, it wasn't cool, but Kendall. I would never break up with you because of one stupid itty bitty fight, okay? I love you too much. Besides, I kind of forgot too. It doesn't matter though, okay?"

Kendall nodded and James gripped his face between two big hands. "_Okay?_" he repeated. "Let me hear you say 'okay'."

"Okay." Kendall whispered and kissed the brunette. James started kissing him back and Carlos started gagging again, but the two ignored him.

After what seemed like forever, James pulled back reluctantly. "Baby, I need to go."

"Huh, whyyy?" Kendall whined and clutched at his boyfriend.

"Because we are needed at a funeral." a different voice (that was also annoyed) came from behind them. The four teens turned and faced Shane, James' older brother.

Kendall blinked and looked back at James. "A funeral?"

"Yeah, a cousin of ours was killed this week." James said, and Kendall could see the boy's hazel eyes water up and turn bright red. The blonde kissed him sweetly and mumbled 'I'm so sorry' against those soft lips.

James allowed to be kissed, ignoring now _two _people gagging (Shane), before pulling away.

Then a thought hit Kendall. "Oh wow. I'm stupid." Yep, good call there buddy. "You weren't breaking up with me-"

"Nope." Logan said, speaking what seemed to be for the first time. The smart boy pulled Kendall away from James.

"You were trying to tell me-"

"Yep." was all the shorter brunette said.

James raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Love you, Kendall. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry to hear about your cousin." the blonde said and Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we are too. Jim-Jam, we have to go, like, _now_. I told them to wait and give us 5 minutes." Shane cut in and tugged at his litte brother's arm.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Bye guys. Call you when I'm heading back to L.A, okay?" Kendall snuck in a kiss one more time before Shane dragged his brother away.

Once the two were gone, Kendall sighed and stuff his hands in his pockets. "Wow." he said as he and his two shorter friends walked on either side of him, "I really am stupid..."

"Yep." Logan said and then laughed when Kendall shoved him lightly with his shoulder.

Carlos still didn't know what had all happened; he just knew that Kendall was upset and now he wasn't. So that was fine.

As long as everyone was happy, he was too- OOOOH, is that a corndog stand?

**A/N Sup ladies and gents? This is my one shot that I typed out from the top of my head and I hope you like it, ha ha. The title, just FYI, is what Kendall felt throughout the whole airport scene. James couldn't leave without saying goodbye; whether he was breaking up with him or going on a mini vacation. Totally made this up just now, so I apologize that it's not that great. x.x I tried, yeah?**

**BAD NEWS: LAPTOP IS DOWN AGAIN. D= Why does it hate me so much you guys? Seriously! It's not charging at the moment and I've plugged it in in all of our wall plug do-hickeys but it's failed. Something is up with the battery, but I'm broke as fuck to go get it fixed. Cheaters is on hold until then, because I HATE writing full chapter stories on the family computer. I like to save my work on MY laptop and shit. It's just more comfortable that way.**

**Any who... DUDES! =D I had this AMAZING idea and I must share it with you! It would be a BTR fic (Kames, most likely) but the boys' personalities would be SWITCHED! D=**

**Kendall=Carlos**

**Carlos=Kendall**

**James=Logan**

**Logan=James**

**Sweet, right? I so think so. XD! Nerdy and smart James sound hot to me. Seriously. With glasses and everything, super hot. I'm getting turned just at the thought of it. XD Nyah. **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think! And I have a butt load of more story ideas planned that I'm super excited about! WOO! **

**Catch ya all later! ;D**

**-Jaya**


End file.
